Businesses often provide samples to customers free of cost so that the customer may try merchandise before committing to a purchase. For example, a free sample can be a portion of food or other product, such as beauty products, that are given to a customer in a shopping mall, a supermarket or other type of retail store. One way to distribute the free sample is from a cart that is located in customer traffic or other highly visible location.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.